Wings of a Fallen Warrior
by Datenshi no Tsubasa
Summary: "Hmm, where did I come from? Er, it's a very long story that you probably won't understand," Shit, how do come up with a lie- I mean story- for this! "I'm a ninja?" Great start there, Tsubasa, great. Note the sarcasm. How am I s'posed to explain that I'm from another world with shinobi and bat shit crazy Uchiha! Not to mention some god dragged me over here to help their problem!


Author's Note: I am praying you don't skip this, but this will have Japanese translations for jutsu! That's all I really have to say, since I'm really not that far into the story yet, but let's get on with this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Percy Jackson. If I did, NaruSasu would be canon, Percico would be canon, and the gods wouldn't be such horrible parents, and Sasuke wouldn't be so melodramatic. Happy reading!

~x~x~

I'm floating.

And it's dark.

And I'm fucking _floating_.

There's darkness all around me, and I feel comfortable, content.

A big improvement from being impaled multiple times by those tree, branch projectile thingies from the Juubi.

My name is Tsubasa Datenshi. I am the last user of the Datenshi clan's two Kekkai Genkai, and I just died protecting my best friend from an attack during the Fourth Shinobi World War.

How nice.

Note the sarcasm.

Suddenly, I hear a voice speak, coming from everywhere at once.

 _'You are my chosen warrior, kunoichi of Konohagakure. Find your friends. Find the bolt. The magic one will bring them back...Choose wisely'_

I woke up with a gasp, a cold sweat coating my body

I groggily got up, and I blinked.

Why am I alive? Did I get fucking shorter overnight?!

Where am I? I looked around the room. It was small, and was sparsely decorated, with a bed, a dresser and a table. Guest room, probably, the house itself might be small...

 _Or apartment_ , I thought, peeking out the window. and seeing the street several floors below me. After I made sure there was no immediate threat in the room, I made my way over to a full body mirror on the door, and blinked. I raised my hand. The reflection moved with me. I touched my face, the reflection moved with me as well. I gazed at my features disbelievingly.

Instead of my hip length straight black hair, my hair only reached my waist. My eyes were still gold, but they weren't war hardened by then. My lightly tanned complexion was still there, but...I shrunk by a good 12 centimeters (approx. 4-5 inches). instead of being 162 centimeters tall (approx. 5 foot 4), I was back to my 12 year old height of 150 centimeters (approx. 4 foot 11). I sighed, then a thought struck me like a slap in the face.

Did I still have chakra?

I immediately sat on the bed in a lotus position (Pain in the ass to finally get right, since my legs _cannot_ bend that way naturally), and started meditating. Groping around inside my mind, I felt a slow warmth, and then a warm energy raced through my veins like fire as my chakra coils burst back into life. Delving deeper into my mind, I entered my mindscape: A withering garden maze, with only several brightly blooming flowers representing my good memories, more color coming to life as I neared the center of the maze. I was in a meadow, the large, looming oak tree in front of me.

I had expected to find a _shimenawa_ rope lashed around the trunk of the tree, the paper _shide_ all having the word 'Seal' on them, with a giant dark gold jackal sitting on her haunches or sleeping by the tree with a similar _shimenawa_ lashed around her neck like a collar.

Instead, I found no jackal, no _shimenawa_ , and no _shide_. All I found was a couple symbols carved into the wood of the oak tree: Ποσειδῶν

Which I perfectly understood to be the ancient Greek word for Poseidon.

You're fucking kidding me. I promptly panicked.

Where. The. Fuck. Is. That. Damn. Ero-jackal?!

I sighed after trying - in vain - to find her, and kicked the tree in my irritation.

"Great, just fucking _great_!" I groaned. I retreated back to the real world and sighed, flopping back onto the mattress. And then I realized I had a killer headache. It felt like I had dispelled several hundred Kage Bunshin after training...

At once.

Which I _have_ done before, mind you.

I heard the front door open and close, keys jingling, and soon a knock sounded on the door and I jumped, kunai in hand upon instinct.

I warily approached the door, keeping the kunai hidden in the folds of my sleeve, the cold metal pressing against my skin. Yanking the door open, I saw a middle-aged, civilian woman in front of me. She had a warm smile, pretty eyes, long brown hair with a few streaks of gray, and a red, white, and blue outfit (most likely a uniform) with a tag that said 'Sweet on America' and smelled of sweets. She was everything you could find in a mother.

Not that I would know.

"Hello, are you feeling all right?" I blinked.

What the fu-?

This reached a new level of fucking _weird_. I could _tell_ it was a different language, yet I understood it perfectly fine.

" _Nani?_ " I managed to stutter in Japanese, and then my aching brain chose that exact moment to rewire its language settings with the new information unceremoniously shoved into my head, "Wh-Where am I?"

How the fuck is this even possible?

Then again, I've seen some pretty weird shit up to now, so I guess I shouldn't be too surprised.

"You're in my home," The woman explained, "I found you in the alley a week ago,"

"That doesn't sound shady on my part at all," I muttered to myself sarcastically.

Eh, I don't see any way out of this world as of yet, might as well go with it.

"What's your name?"

"Tsubasa...Datenshi Tsubasa,"

~x~x~

 **Annnndddd that's a wrap for the first episode of 'Wings of a Fallen Warrior'! Hope you like it! See you in the dark side, everybody!**


End file.
